Skylanders: Un corazon eterno
by Gian Franco Rossini
Summary: Es una nueva historia donde Spyro tendra el protagonismo con nuevos amigos.


Spyro miro al Skylander de fuego — no lo vas a creer. —Dijo, mientras distinguía los ojos de la joven elfa, parecían reflejar tristeza.

— ¿Que cosa? —Replico Eruptor con una cara seria —. Pareces enfermo.

— Oh... Nada solo comí algo que no debía —Respondió Spyro con voz ronca.

— ¿Pudieron, ser las fresas? —Pregunto Stealth Elf —. Yo creo que si, ¿verdad?—Le abrazo con ternura mirando sus escamas moradas.

Este noto las fresas en el escalón de piedras— que bueno que son rosadas...—Comento Eruptor, al buscar entre ellas.

Spyro parecía un poco dedil y lo demostraba bajando su hosico — ¿El, estará bien? —Replico la joven elfa, entre las sobras, que depositaba la puerta.

— Stealth Elf, estará bien. Para las bestias no están fuerte el veneno —Le asegura, mientras camina hacia la puerta del templo —Sprocket, necesito que arregles algo.

Sprocket, llagaba a ver el dibujo de corazón en el ultimo escalón de la entrada — si y ahora que destrozaste... —Dijo con las cejas bajas— ...espero que no sea algo malo.

Spyro parecía mareado y con dolor de cabeza; Sin embargo Intento levantase, pero no podía —Eruptor, no creo que se recupere. ¿Podemos hacer algo?—Pregunto Stealth Elf.

—No, creo... —Dejo en claro Eruptor — ...Pero podemos, intentar buscar entre los viejos libros del templo.

Pasado un tiempo. Logra ponerse en pie, pero el skylander de magia, pierde el equilibrio y cae escaleras abajo — !Spyro¡ —Grita Stealth Elf, mientras corre.

— ¿Estas bien joven dragón? —Pregunta una voz siniestra — ¿Puedes despertar?

Spyro parecía adolorido, mientras se preguntaba —¿quien...quien esta ahí? —. Podía notar los rieles y las columnas de marfil blanquecinas.

— No tepreocupes por este lugar —Aseguro con algunas risas — Porque... Es hora de despertar.

— ¿que?—. Se llegaba a escuchar los estruendosos rieles de hacerro, y el fondo estaba en blanco total.

Sin embargo, podía ver una silueta que le recordaba a Cynder. — !Cynder¡—Le grito Spyro, pero no respondía.

— ¿Quien es ella? —Pregunto con intriga, mientras la figura se escondía en una de las columnas del lugar — ¡Me lo dirás o no! —Refuto con nostalgia, al mostrar sus ojos rojos.

Spyro acerco la mirada más, para ver mejor, pero este se movió aún lado de forma envidiosa. — No me veras tan fácil...criatura odiosa.

— ¿que...decirte que exactamente? —Comento Spyro, con un tono de voz inseguro.

— ¿¡Ella es un dragón como tu!? —Pregunto en voz alta —. ¡Responde la pregunta!

— ¿quien eres? —Se pregunto Spyro, al ver una luz azul salir de la columna. — ¿Que a quien te refieres? —. Le miro mientras se hacerca con pasos leves, sobre el suelo de laminas carmesí.

— Me refiero a Cynder —Aseguro, al dejar ver su casco de color plateado.

— Pues solo sé que es hija de Malefor —Le dijo Spyro.

— !Melafor¡ ¿Esta vivo? —Comento, mientras salia de la columna — Entonces te daré algo por cooperar.

Se llegaba a ver sus alas azules, como partes de su piel escamosa. No obstante, partes de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas con la armadura; de plata. Esta resplandecía como sus escamas, al sentarse apocos metros de Spyro.

Spyro con los ojos brillosos —¡Guau! —Expreso al mover sus alas amarillas.

— Solo quedate quieto —Dijo mientras juntaba sus patas. — Poder que no tiene nombre, reacciona ante el guardián de los sueños. !Rectificate¡ —Asegura en voz alta.

En ese momento Spyro estaba paralizado, porque distinguía que habían aparecido unos cristales azules. Que rodeaban al extraño espíritu.

— ¿q-que sucede? —Refuto Spyro con voz preguntona. Pero como aparecieron, desaparecieron rompiéndose como un espejo.

— !Aquí esta¡ —Exclamo, al observar un cristal morado por encima de su persona. Spyro estaba perplejo mirando la escena.

— Esto es tu regalo —Comento al sacar del cristal, un collar enforma de estrella azul. — Es bella. ¿No crees?

— Si es cierto y perdón por preguntar. Pero... ¿quien eres?—Quería aclarar Spyro, al acercarse un poco más.

— Soy solo un sueño como este lugar —Aclaro, mientras lanzaba el collar. — Toma esto, que será útil algún día —. Solo miraba sus ojos Carmesí con algunas lagrimas.

Lo recibe y se lo pone — gracias —. Dijo Spyro con una sonrisa, No obstante, llegaba a mirar los pilares de piedra, brillando del mismo color que la joya del colgante.

Quiero que lo cuides —Agrega con la cola arriba. — Y... Sé que lo harás porque te agrado. ¿verdad?

Al escuchar asiente sonrojado — i me agradas y no te preocupes lo cuidare con mi vida. —Comento Spyro con cara penosa.

— Y dile a Cynder que la quiero. —Resalto mientras caminaba hacia el fondo.

— Espero que puedas hacerlo —Comento. Al hacer que los pétalos rosados, cayeran en el suelo del lugar.

— ok. ¿Ahora donde estarán los demás? —Pregunto confundido.

Pero una voz profunda Expreso— ¡Ahora vengo yo!— Mientras, aquellas columnas se agrietaba. Y los pétalos se tornaban negros como un carbón.

Una sombrá salio del suelo, pintando las laminas de un color rojo como la sangre. — ¿Que eres tu? —Dijo Spyro, denotando sus ojos anaranjados. No estante, tenia miedo por eso tocaba el collar con su pata.

— Eres muy joven y estúpido, para tener eso en tu cuello —Aclaró con un rugido. — ¡Preparate para tu muerte!

— Nadie me habla asi. Sin una paliza primero —Comenta Spyro, en posicion defenciba. — Tu eres el estupido.

La sonbra mostro sus dientes con rabia. — Si me das eso. Tu muerte sera rapida —Aseguo, mientras sacaba su daga con puñal de dragon.

— O... — Refuto al mirar que Spyro queria echar fuego, pero no podia. — Quieres por las malas. !perfecto¡ —. Se quito su manto negro dejando ver su pelaje anaranjado.

— !Eso estranpa¡ —Expreso Spyro furioso.

Este se reia en su cara, mientras sus ojos verdes estaban fijados. — !Ahora veras¡ —Grito poniendose en posicion de ataque. — —


End file.
